Semiconductor light-emitting diode (LED) devices have been applied widely in optical display devices, traffic signals, data storing devices, communication devices, illumination devices, and medical apparatuses. In the conventional LED, a metal layer, such as a Ti/Au or Cr/Au layer, is used as an electrode. However, metal absorbs light and results in a low light-emitting efficiency of the LED device. As a result, an LED device includes a reflective metal layer formed between an electrode and a light-emitting stacked layer for improving the light-emitting efficiency. However, the aforementioned structure brings about the reliability and peeling issues between the reflective metal layer and a light-emitting stacked layer because of the poor adhesion between the reflective metal layer with high reflectivity and a semiconductor layer of the light-emitting stacked layer.